Mirrors edge: The Broken Mirror
by EmoKitty95
Summary: Spoilers warning: It’s been about 4 months since Faith saved Kate. Faith never thought there could be anything worst then project Icarus but there is. It’s project Yuna. Who is Yuna? No one really knows. Come find out.
1. 4 months later

Faith looked out the small crack at the setting sun. After Merc's death Faith had Took over the runners. She had trained Kate to be a runner and now a day's, runners only went out at night or in the early morning it was safer this way. Faith looked down and slowly walked over to the computers. It seemed like just yesterday she had met Merc and now he was gone. Faith sat down in the computer chair and started to type. It was going to be a very long time before the other runners and her were safe again.

Kate ran from roof top to roof top. She slide under a pipe and jumped over a fence before she got to the drop point. She kicked in the door sending dust everywhere and ran down the steps into the dark building. She pressed her back to the wall and walked quietly around the wall making sure not to be seen.

Kate looked around as the camera started to turn to her. Jumping up and grabbing the metal bar on the ceiling she held on as the camera made its round and went back. She let go and landed softy of the ground and snuck around. Why did Kate hide from the camera? Because the police and everyone else thought the runners got wiped out so they had to make sure not to be seen.

Kate walked a little more till she got to an Air ducked and jumped up pulling her self into it the back got caught on a side and started to rip before starting to fall. Kate grabbed it quickly and pulled it in as a Night Guard walked by. She sighed and crawled though the duck with the bag in hand before getting to the end and jumping out. She took the bag and opened it and placed the letter under the lamp on the desk so no one but the person who was expecting the letter would know about it. Kate hopped back into the vent and left without a trace.

Yuna ran up onto a roof. She had long white hair and green eyes. All she had on was a white dress. Gun's shot at her but she missed them and jumped onto the next roof it was about 3 in the morning and she had gotten away. Her father was the maker of Icarus but before project Icarus was Project Yuna.

When Yuna was a young girl she had slipped and fell off a boat and into the river and drowned. She had been in a coma for 3 years and had just woken up. She was told by a doctor she was going to work for them. By killing runners. She refused so they tried to make her but she ran. Yuna was half robot more or less. She was implanted with memories of 4 months ago and the layout of the city.

Yuna Jumped over a fence as they shot at her more as she ran. She reached into the dress pocket and pulled out a string with a metal hook on the end and threw it around a metal chimney and jumped onto the side of the building and pulled it loose and put it back as she ran up the fire escape and jumped onto a pipe and climbed up till she couldn't clime any more and then jumped onto a air duck and ran before jumping onto another building and pulled herself up she looked back and saw them still on her and didn't see the side of the building and fell off landing on her back on the cement 40 Storeys down enough to kill someone but not her. Yuna was in shock and couldn't move. Cops tapped off the area and kept people away. Yuna looked around and tried to move but couldn't.


	2. Kate and Yuna

Kate looked over the edge at the cops on the ground. "Fy. There are cops and a body. Is everyone accounted for?" Kate asked pressing the talk button on her ear phone.

"Everyone is." Faith told Kate as she turned on the scanner to try to hear about the fall.  
Kate watched from the roof top and got ready to leave.

Yuna looked up and saw Kate and reached for her with all her strength. "Oh my god Faith she's alive." Kate told her leaning over again. Yuna slowly sat up and the cops drew there gun. "There going to kill her." Kate whispered.

"It has nothing to do with us, Kate. Just get back." Faith said sipping her coffee.

Yuna ran at one of the guys and grabbed the gun and kicked him in the side of the head. He fell over and she dropped the gun before taking out another. Kate watched. "Faith she's fighting them off." Kate said getting up.

"How high did she fall?"

"about 40 story's."

"She must be hurt."

Kate nodded and got down lower. Yuna ran into an Ally and jumped onto the wall and pushed off she did this a few times till she was pretty high. Kate saw her and got onto a pipe and held her hand out for her. Yuna jumped and went to grab Kates hand the whole time bullets missing her. Yuna held onto Kates hand as Kate pulled her up. Blood pooled around Yuna's Small Thigh. "You're bleeding." Kate said going to touch her leg Yuna Swatted her hand away.

"It's just a flesh wound." She panted getting up and pulling out a band add and putting it on. "Come on we got to get out of here." She said backing up and running at the wall. She ran on the wall and then jumped onto the next building and waited for Kate. Kate just stood there and watched. "You coming?" Yuna asked from the other side. Kate nodded and did the same.

"Who are you?" Kate asked following her. Yuna Jumped over a fence and slid under a duck and off the side of the building. Kate did the same. Yuna grabbed her hand. Yuna had grabbed a duck the was hard to see. Kate looked up at her.

Yuna smiled at her. "I'm Yuna." She told Kate pulling her up onto the duck. "Who are you?" Yuna asked sitting cross legged on the vent.

"I'm Kate." Kate told her sitting as well. "Aren't you hurt?" Kate asked looking her over. She was a very pretty girl and looked only about 14. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15. Yea I'm fine just got stunned. I'll be ok." Yuna told her smileing happily.

Kate looked at her. "Are you a runner?" Kate asked her.

Yuna Stared at her. "Not exactly I was…. Suppose to….. Kill runners." Yuna whispered. Kate immediately got up and backed up. "No don't worry I said I wouldn't and I won't." Yuna Pleaded. Kate nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuna." Kate said helping Yuna up.


	3. Luna

Faith looked at Yuna. "Well she looks ok." Faith said before squatting down and taking the band ad off her thigh. There was a small rut were a bullet had skimmed a crossed her thigh. "You're lucky. It could have killed you." She said rapping it up with a band ad rap.

"Thank you." Yuna said smiling. She looked around at the few other runners in the room.

"So who are you again?" Faith asked her. Yuna looked down.

"I'm not 100% sure I know I'm the daughter of the creator of project Icarus I got hurt and went into a coma and I woke up and the next thing I know I'm on the side walk stunned." Yuna said sitting down next to Kate. Kate nodded. "I was supposed to kill you all….. But I don't want to. I think what the city is doing is evil." She told them looking down at her hands. "I know the city inside and out….. If we can't stop it… every one of us will die." She said. Kate gasped.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked her getting on a knee and holding Yuna's hand.

"I have a..." There was a loud crash and bullet shots. "Everyone Run." She yelled knowing what was going to happen. All the runners quickly left so all that was left was Kate, Faith and Yuna. Kate jumped up and pulled herself out of the hole in the top of the lair followed by Faith and then Yuna. "We must leave." Yuna said taking there hands and jumping down off the lair and running with them.

Faith ran next to Yuna with Kate on Yuna's other side. Yuna grabbed there collars and jumped off the side of the building Faith and Kate looking up at Yuna. Was she crazy? The other building was rather far from the jump point. Yuna threw them to the other building and they rolled on the roof. Yuna reached out for them. Kate and Faith turned and reached out for her.

Yuna pulled out the string and hook and threw it at them rapping it around Faith's wrist. Faith pulled and Kate put her arms around Faiths waste and pulled until Yuna was up. "Run." She told them. "I'll hold them off." Faith and Kate nodded and ran onto the next roof and away.

Yuna ran the opposite way before she stopped and turned around to face a new girl. This girl had long black hair and blue eyes. "Hello Yuna." The girl said. Yuna glared at her.

Yuna ran at the girl and punched her. The girl few into the wall and fell off. "Luna." Yuna hissed at her. This girl was her twin sister. Yuna knew Luna was better then her and she couldn't win on her own. Yuna ran over to the edge as Luna forced herself up. Yuna looked over at the quick cars on the street. The click of a gun being cocked filled the air.

Luna stood a few feet from Yuna pointing a gun at her. "Surrender." Luna said getting ready to shoot. Yuna turned her back on her sister and walked off the edge. Luna gasped and ran over and looked over the edge begging not to see Yuna's body in the street. It wasn't. Luna looked up and looked around. Were had she gone? Luna stood up and backed up.

Luna smirked before taking off after Faith and Kate but tripped and looked down at her ankles. Rapped tight around her ankle was the string tied to a pipe. Luna reached down and pulled on it trying to brake it up it just cut up her hand. Luna growled and pointed the gun at the string and fired still not breaking it. "Ahhhhhhh." Luna yelled madly as she started to thrash. In the mean time Yuna had gotten away.


End file.
